


Baby Names

by barsonaddict



Series: A Barson Baby [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Shirtless Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah thinks that Noah is a great name for his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

Olivia Benson is resting in bed when she hears the key in the lock, the door open and close, and the sound of tiny feet running down the hall toward her.

She opens her eyes just as Noah enters the master bedroom and flings himself against the side of the bed. He's not quite tall enough to climb up by himself. 

"Mama!" The look of joy on her son's face just from seeing her is enough to bring her to tears. Pretty much everything brings her to tears these days, though. 

"Hi, baby. Did you have a fun day? I missed you," she says, smiling and reaching a hand out toward him, but otherwise stays still, curled up on her side under the covers. 

Noah ignores her question, demanding instead, "Up! Want up, mama!"

"Sorry, Noah. Mama can't lift you, remember? Wait for Daddy, he'll help you."

Just as Noah turns to run back down the hall, the man in question enters the room. 

"Daddy want up wif Mama PLEASE!"

Chuckling at his son, Rafael scoops him up and places Noah on the bed next to Olivia with a reminder to be gentle. 

Noah nods and immediately pulls back the blanket and places his hands on his mother's distended belly. "Baby," he tells her seriously, as if she didn't realize what was in there. 

Barba leans over and tucks a lock of hair behind Liv's ear, giving her a smile and saying hello. He drops a quick kiss on her lips before straightening and going into their closet to change out of his three piece suit. 

"What do you want to name the baby, Noah?" She already knows what he's going to say, but asks anyway. 

The two year old looks serious for a moment, concentrating. "Noah!" He declares with a smile. 

Liv smiles back, reaching out to tickle him. "We can't name the baby Noah, silly- that's YOUR name. We can't have two Noahs! I'm confused enough as it is."

Olivia is nearing the end of her fourth week being on 'restricted activity', and has found that the mandated rest times are wonderful. She's still able to do most things (lifting Noah is the one thing that seems to come up daily that she can't do) and has been consulting via text on most of the current SVU cases, so she's not really bored. 

She also managed to find a name for the baby that she and Rafael agree on: Finn Diaz Benson-Barba.

Liv wanted to honour someone from their lives- she can't think of anyone more deserving than her longtime friend and colleague. Odafin is too obscure for Rafael's popularity requirement, but with the new Star Wars movies featuring Finn as a hero, she convinced her nerd-at-heart boyfriend that it's a solid choice. 

His beloved Abuelita's last name Liv has fallen in love with it as a middle name, to honour Rafael's Cuban roots. 

She also loves the symmetry with Noah's names: four letters in the first name (Noah/Finn), and a traditionally last name for their middle names (Porter/Diaz). 

As she tries to have a discussion with her toddler about his day, she catches a glimpse of a shirtless Rafael as he goes from the closet to his dresser in search of casual wear. 

She stops mid-sentence, suddenly completely distracted. Her hormones didn't get the message that she's on pelvic rest and therefore not allowed to have an orgasm. 

It's been a long time since they've been intimate, with no end in sight. This is the part of the doctor's orders that have been the hardest to follow. She'd always been attracted to Rafael, and once they got together they made love regularly.

Noah, tired of being ignored by his mother, starts whining to get her attention. 

Rafael notices Noah's agitation and looks over to see Olivia's glazed over gaze staring at him. Staring at his exposed chest, to be specific. He smirks, then carefully keeping himself directly in her line of sight, steps closer to the bed. 

"Liv? If you can stop ogling me for five minutes we can go have dinner. Noah got to choose so we're having pizza."

His smug voice breaks through the haze of lust and she shakes her head, blushing. "I don't know why I put up with you, you cocky b-"

"Language!" Rafael interrupts before their sponge of a two year old learns a new word. 

Olivia gives him a dirty look then addresses her son. "Daddy is forgetting that it's not nice to antagonize Mommy when she's almost nine months pregnant with his baby, Noah."

Rafael slips on a t-shirt, then reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "Sorry, mi amor. I got your favorite and if it will make you feel better you can have my breadsticks."

She snorts derisively but gives him a small smile. Her hormones are rampant and her moods are fickle. 

"Alright, let's go." Rafael plucks Noah from the bed and places him on the floor, then reaches a hand out to help Liv as well. 

She pouts and says, "Please bring it here, you know how long it takes me to get up."

He sits down next to her, leaning down and kissing her lip that is still sticking out. "You want me to feed Noah at the table then come eat with you?"

She shakes her head, running her hand up and down his arm. "I want to have a picnic with all my boys."

He smiles. "You are so outnumbered, love. Okay, you find a movie and I'll get the pizza, the boy, and the entire roll of paper towels," he says, placing one last kiss on her now smiling lips and then heading out of the room. 

"Thank you, baby," she calls after him, starting to shift into a sitting position. It takes longer than she likes, but at least she doesn't have to get up. She's going to eat pizza, snuggle with her boys, and try not to cry at whatever animated movie Noah wants to watch. She can't think of a better way to spend an evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt 'Please bring it here, you know how long it takes me to get up' from @fearlessbenson


End file.
